Butterfly
by Allenby Beardsley
Summary: Contains DA! Do not read if you do not like! Allenby goes and spends the afternoon with Domon a little after their match. Songfic. Dedicated to fans of TBS.


A/N: One of my friends told me to listen to the DDR song "Butterfly" because it was a cool song. So, when Shion-chan was kind enough to burn me a CD filled with DDR songs, she included it on there. . I fell in love with the song, and oddly enough, I thought of Domon and Allenby when I heard it, you know like the two of them sparring or playing DDR together. The idea kinda stuck, and since I hadn't updated TBS in July like I said (and thought) I would, I decided to write this as sort of my apology. .;; Heh, hope they accept it. crosses fingers It's been awhile since I decided to write a songfic, don't think it's too bad though. Oh yeah, other random notes! This takes place, hmm… Well, it's somewhere after Domon and Allenby's match but before the whole deal with Wong kidnapping her and Domon yelling at Rain and all that crap. If you don't like D/A or D/A implications, click back on your browser now and go read a D/R fic; they are plenty of those out there. This is dedicated to all the fans of TBS. Real sorry that last chappie was late!

Disclaimer: Wow, big surprise, I do………….NOT own G Gundam. Also, I do not own the song "Butterfly"; I merely heard the song and looked up the lyrics on Jeez, what did you guys expect?

** Butterfly **

****

****

__

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_A-a-a iyaiyai,_

_Where's my samurai_

__

Allenby hummed softly under her breath, a happy smile on her face, as she walked down the crowded street in Neo-Hong Kong. There was a little bounce in her step as she continued on, her hands folded by her head in a comfortable matter. Even though she had lost her match a couple of days ago, she was still happy. Thanks to Domon that blasted Berserker System was now destroyed; she wouldn't have to worry about those scientists trying to put her through that ever again.

That reminded her, where was Domon? She had wanted to go play with him, but she went over to the boat, Rain had said he wasn't there; he went off training. So, now she was walking around, hoping to either bump into him so she could thank him for doing that.

Her smile grew as she thought about the strong Neo-Japanese Gundam fighter. Domon was what she had been looking for a long time. All her life, since she could remember, she was looking for someone that could understand her and like her for who she was. The guys in the military only saw her as a little doll that was made to be ordered around with everything and had no brain, while the scientists considered her a machine. But not Domon. He treated her not only like a human being, but a likable one. He was so nice to her, and he seemed to like hanging out with her. He was unlike any other man she had met before in her life. He seemed…perfect.

__

_I've been searching for a man_

_All across Japan_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, back, and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

__

Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of him, and she smiled, almost giggling with joy, as she ran over to him and grabbed his arm. "Hiya Domon!" she chimed, brimming with so much happiness, she felt like she was flying. He looked down at her, chuckling softly.

"Hi Allenby," he responded, a small smile on his face.

"Hey Domon, you want to play today?" she asked, smiling at him pleadingly, clasping her hands together in front of her. "Please?"

"Sure," he answered and followed Allenby over to an area near the dock. "What was it that you--" Before he could finish however, Allenby just about pounced on him, laughing as he stumbled a step to the side from shock, and she jumped back.

"Tag!" she replied. "You're it!" With that said, she turned and began running off, laughing still. "You can't catch me, Neo-Japan! I'm too quick for you!"

He smirked. "Be ready to eat those words, Allenby!" he remarked, chasing after her. He actually almost smiled as he heard her laughs louder as she ran with all her might. She was so graceful and quick, almost like a butterfly flying in an open field. "You won't get away from me, Allenby!"

She almost giggled hearing him behind her. Never before had a guy ever treated her like he did or make her heart flutter as him. All her life she had been searching, maybe she had found the one. Maybe this was really love. However, that didn't mean she was going to let herself be caught that easily, and she kept on running, a wide grin on her face, laughing.

__

_I've been searching in the woods_

_And high upon the hills_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who won't regret_

_To keep me in his net_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Make the colors in the sky_

__

"Ha!" Domon laughed as his right hand curled around her left arm, and he swung her back around and grabbed her other arm so she couldn't escape. He smiled, biting back another laugh. "I caught you, Allenby."

Looking up at him, she met him with a smile of her own. "Yup, you sure did, Domon… You sure did."

__

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_A-a-a iyaiyai,_

_Where's my samurai_

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_A-a-a iyaiyai,_

_Where's my samurai_

__


End file.
